


Hungry for You

by MrShakespaw



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Carlos Reyes /TK Strand, Tarlos
Genre: Boys In Love, Carlos in Love, Counter Sex, Eventual Smut, I'm Sorry, Kisses, M/M, MUAHAHA!!, Morning Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive TK Strand, ass eating, i'm not, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: Carlos and TK haven't really seen each other as much as they wanted to for the past week and a half. As Friday finally arrives Carlos has planned it all out, but an unexpected call drags him back to his duties as officer.Saturday morning arrives and Carlos decides he's had enough. He wakes up hungry. The only thing, or more precise person, that can satisfy his hunger being his boyfriend.BEWARE readers: this story has MATURE and EXPLICIT content of two humans "frolicking" around.*grins stupidly at the screen*
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 256





	Hungry for You

**Author's Note:**

> Tarlos smut, because there aren't enough fanfic out there and so had to do something about it. 
> 
> ~ENJOY~

Carlos woke up after a long night. Yesterday’s shift was longer than planned. At nine o’clock Carlos was already packing to go home. He was wishing goodnight to his partner when suddenly a new emergency call came in.

It seemed that someone had the brilliant idea to rob one of the mansions on Dallas’ Street, thinking that the residents were on holidays. To put it simple, the residents were not on holiday, and even if they were, the security alarm would have sounded the moment they stepped inside.

The fact is, that as soon as the three intruders realized they weren’t alone, they took it upon themselves to take the elders hostage and threaten them in telling were the cash was, or anything valuable.

Carlos’ sense of duty stopped him from going home and instead accompanied his partner and a few other policemen to arrest those hipsters. Though it took longer than planned. He arrived home at 1am.

Both TK and Carlos had hoped to meet that night, eat something, maybe watch a movie and probably release some stress.

They haven’t seen each other for a whole week and a half, only sometimes on calls, where both police and fire department were needed. A few glances here and there, a few touches and brief kisses behind the fire truck. But nothing else.

So, Carlos intended to get as soon as possible home, because he couldn’t stand it anymore. His body and heart throbbed with need to see his boyfriend. But as soon as he got home, TK was on the couch asleep with the TV on and a thin sheet across his slender body.

His heart swelled with love at the sight and didn’t have it in him to wake him up. Instead he gently reached down and took TK in his arms, tucked in the blanket like a burrito. He didn’t even stir or made any noise. He was equally, like Carlos, as tired.

Once in their room, he lay the sleeping man on his side and tucked him under the bigger and warmer blanket. Not long after Carlos followed him, spooning the smaller man from behind. His nose buried deep in the others hair, inhaling the smell of Vanilla, Citrus and smoke Carlos loved so much.

Not long after he too fell asleep, content to finally hold his boyfriend in his arms.

Now, it was already morning, looking at the time, it was 10 pm, which was late, but it was Saturday and Carlos' exhaustion took the better of him.

He looked around, eyes scrunched up, trying to focus his surroundings and after a few blinks he finally could see properly. Immediately his eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed spot next to him. One hand reached out, as to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, but the moment his palm touched the cold and empty spot he realized that, no, it was real. TK wasn’t there.

Disappointment washed over him like a bucket of cold water, waking him up instantly. He hoped to see TK’s green eyes in the morning, maybe, if lucky, wake up before the other man, and kiss him till his beautiful eyes opened.

He had planned to stay all day at home and recharge his TK-Meter, though no matter what, it never reached 100%.

But TK wasn’t there. And Carlos was very disappointed. So, with a sigh, he stood up and went to brush his teeth before going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon reaching the bottom stairs, he heard someone humming some lyrics and Carlos’ face brightened, a soft smile beginning to stretch his lips.

With steady but quite steps he entered the kitchen and the sight in front of him melted his insides once again, like only TK could. His blood suddenly felt like molten lava, now travelling south. Carlos’ member twitched once. The hardness and fullness of it pressing against his boxers.  
  
TK was in only his underwear and one of Carlos’s shirts. The sight tempted the police officer to break a few rules.

Like a predator, he approached his prey in long strides and, without hesitation, hugged TK around the middle. His nose buried in the space between his shoulder and neck.

The smaller man startled and tensed for a second, but it didn’t last long. Carlos’ musky and honeyed scent enveloped him like a blanket, reassuring him that these were his man’s arms.

“Mmhh… Good Morning, baby,” murmured TK, still mixing a few eggs in a bowl with peppers, parmesan and cilantro. “ did you sleep well?”

The warmth coming from TK’s body mixed with his sweet scent made Carlos dizzy, his arms around him tightened.

“Morning, “ groaned Carlos in a deep voice. “I slept very well, thanks to someone.” He lifted his head up and placed a kiss under TK’s ear, feeling the other man shiver at the gesture, which pleased Carlos. The evidence throbbing in his boxers.

In one motion his hips pressed against the smaller back of TK, who gasped in surprise. The contact made Carlos groan aloud “I missed you, love”.

“Did you now?” croaked TK out. Carlos’ clear arouse pressed against his smaller back, took his breath away.

TK, like Carlos, was at his limit. He just wanted to kiss the man senseless and get bent over the counter with Carlos member plugged in him.

Carlos sensed the other man’s eagerness and took the opportunity to lick a strip from TK’s shoulder up under his ear where he then started sucking at the soft skin.

His tongue went up, teeth grazing against TK’s lob, sucking it between his lips, before licking the outer shell.

The whole time TK was stunned in place. His breath stuttered and his body reacted by tilting his head sideways, giving Carlos better access. One hand gripped Carlos arm around his waist, the other hand reached up behind him, fingers tangled though Carlos’ thick curls.

“Aah… Aaah…” TK’s body went limp under Carlos’ ministrations.

His knees buckled as his boyfriend’s hand reached under his shirt, Carlos’s shirt, caressing his toned stomach up till one hand brushed against one of his nipples. The other hand reached down to brush the hard bulge in TK’s own boxers, which made him buckle back against Carlos’ hard chest. His ass pressed even more against Carlos own trapped cock, who at the action, grunted in approval.

Carlos played with TK’s nipples as the other hand gently teased the other’s pulsing swelling, drinking up all the moans pouring out of TK.

“Carlos… Please…” it was too much for TK, even though his boyfriend barely teased him a little bit.

“Mmh… what do you want baby?” breathed Carlos in his boy’s ear as he thrusted his hips hard against him, making TK bump against the counter in front of him, food already forgotten.

“Fuck!” cursed TK with a loud cry “I want you, p…please…” the need in his voice reached Carlos’ ears, who in response moaned against TK’s cheek, breathing hard.

In one motion he took both his and TK’s underwear off and threw them on the side, before manhandling TK on the other side of the counter that was clean and free of any obstacles. He held the other boy by the nape bending him over the counter, brushing his shirt up till his milky skin was exposed.

Carlos bent over TK and tugged the other’s head to the side to kiss him passionately. His tongue plunged right in TK’s cavity, brushing along perfect whites and tasting every single part of him.

Their naked bodies were pressed hard against one another, which made them both shiver with pleasure and want.

Without rushing, Carlos let TK’s lips go, and kissed down the man’s throat and spine till he reached his smaller back. The former man arched his back in pleasure as loud moans escaped his mouth.

“Aah… Aaaah…” TK was shivering in anticipation. The promise of unmeasurable pleasure lingering in the air made him tremble. Carlos’s hands were roaming his body, caressing every notch and curves.

The officer bit hard on TK’s left ass cheek, followed by his hot tongue, trying to sooth the now red skin. Without waiting too much he spread the perfect globes in front of him with both hands, his thumb gently caressing the puckering hole, which in response clenched and relaxed.

His tongue surged forward, saliva coated his thick and long tongue, which made it easier for it to do its job. He licked one long strip from TK’s balls up to the pink-cherry opening, for then sucking hard on the entrance. He repeated the licking and sucking motions again and again, before adding one finger. The tip of it breached the soft flesh, making the man underneath him cry out wantonly.

“Baby – F…Fuc..k “ it was hard for TK to form coherent words, as his boyfriend’s mouth devoured him like a starved beast. His toes were curled as well as his fingers, which were grasping the edge of the counter with so much force his knuckles turned ghostly white. His legs were shaking, barely able to keep him up straight. If Carlos’ strong hands weren’t gripping him and holding him up, he would have already slipped down on his knees.

Carlos kept working on his entrance with his tongue and one finger, feeling the walls around them soften and tremble. After a while he added a second one and after TK’s pleas and cries were getting louder and louder, he finally added a third one. All the while, Carlo’s thick cock lay between his legs, head bumping a few times against his stomach making him shiver in pleasure. The hard member was coated in precum and every time TK moaned loud it would twitch at the sound of his voice.

With a loud pop Carlos stopped sucking TK’s hole and took his digits out, followed suit by TK protests and curses.

“Noooo…P…Please, baby – P… Pplease… “ ass shaking and hole dribbling with Carlos’ own saliva, TK felt like he would explode if Carlos’ cock didn’t enter him right then and there.

But he wasn’t the only one, Carlos too felt at his limit. He aligned his cock at the entrance, first giving it a few tugs and lubricating it with some lube. The tip breached the rings of muscles first without much struggle, but as soon as he pushed in more, impaling TK on his long and thick cock, he felt the soft walls around him tighten and tense up.

Carlos’ groan sent shivers down TK’s spine, not only, the cock slowly finding his way in, was so hot that tears formed and fell down his cheeks. He could feel every ridge and vein on that perfect cock, he missed so much. The fact that they didn’t touch each other in so long, made every cell in his body more sensitive and aware of Carlos.

With one hard thrust Carlos was all in. Cock buried deep inside his lover, who screamed in pleasure as Carlos nailed his prostate deliciously.

“AAAH! “ if anyone asked him later TK would passionately deny screaming like a whore “Yes, yeeees… - “ he clenched and unclenched around Carlos, who started to thrust in and out slowly, but before TK could ask for more, those slow and gentle movements changed to slow, hard and punishing thrusts. Each one hitting TK’s prostate painfully.

That was it. TK’s orgasm hit him so hard and fast he got whiplashed. His sight was blurry, his ears were ringing, and his body seized. Meanwhile, Carlos behind him kept fucking him through it.

With one big and strong hand Carlos took one of TK’s legs and lifted it up on the counter. This position spread him even more, giving the officer a better angle to drive in deeper and deeper. One hand gripped his boy’s hip, keeping him in place, and the other reached down to clasp the others nape. In one tuck he brought TK’s upper body up, one leg still on the counter, and held him against his own upper body by the neck. He turned his head aside and kissed TK hard. Tongue and teeth clashing, sucking and licking in a frenzy pace.

TK’s moans, sweet scent and hot body drove Carlos insane. He felt his own body tense and with one last thrust came deep in TK's ass with a loud groan and his teeth buried in the soft flesh of TK’s nape.

The firefighter didn’t last long either. The moment he felt the cock in him twitch before cumming inside him, he lost it completely. His second orgasm, though not as strong as the first one, was as sweet and good.

Both men were panting hard. The police officer was still inside the other man and his arms were still holding him up against his hard chest. Neither wanted to move as they enjoyed each other. The aftermath of their love making resulting in a blissful and serene feeling warming both of them.

“Mmmh, that was good tiger, “ Carlos' raspy voice vibrated through TK “ I love you – “ the gentleness and love those words were spoken with warmed TK immensely.

“I love you too baby.” The smile tugging at his lips and the happy giggle afterwards made Carlos tighten his grip around his man even more.

“Thank you for the delicious breakfast”

And that’s when both men snapped out of their bubble. TK groaning out loud at the mess around them and the uncooked eggs near the stove. All the while Carlos laughed behind him, pestering his skin with butterfly kisses.


End file.
